Musings
by msceila7
Summary: Marinetti's mind starts to wander during class, and she has some pretty steamy thoughts. lemon/smut. Adrienette, Adrien x Nino
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Mature themes and actions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or its characters, but I do own this story.

Marinetti's mind starts to wander during class, and she has some pretty steamy thoughts. lemon/smut. Adrienette, Adrien x Nino

* * *

Marinette stared at Adrien's silhouette in front of her. She knew that she should be paying attention to her Social Studies lesson, but they were talking about current events and Marinette was more than up to speed on the latest adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

His beauty came equally from his physical attributes and his kindness, Marinette decided. He managed to be nice to everyone. He waved at her in the halls, which never failed to make her blush. He even was kind when he rebuffed Chloe, which was no mean feat.

She watched him turn to whisper to Nino, and Adrien's lips almost brushed his best friend's ear. Marinette could imagine the heat of his breath tickling the lobe of her ear as he spoke directly to her.

Marinette forced herself to look away for the moment, before her thoughts could get the best of her. She was in school, for goodness sake! If she thought too hard about Adrien and her together, well... But Adrien was almost magnetic, and her eyes soon got the better of her and were trained him once more.

Adrien's pencil rolled toward Nino, and both boys moved to stop its motion, their hands stacking in a familiar manner. Marinette knew that if she thought about herself and Adrien she would just about explode. What if she thought about Adrien and… someone else? Not seriously, mind, her brain wouldn't accept that.

Nino rolled the pencil back towards Adrien with an easy smile. Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze for a while. Marinette let her mind wander.

 _Adrien leaned in towards Nino again to whisper something. His hand hid the view (and the sound) of what he was saying from all of the class except who sat behind the pair. Marinette. And Alya of course, but she had conveniently left to go to the bathroom._

 _Marinette saw his mouth move. "I'm going to fuck you so well when we get out of class," he breathed to Nino. Quickly, he nibbled on his best friend's ear, and pulled away. Nino glared at Adrien._

" _Don't tease me like this," she heard Nino grumble._

 _The teacher crossed by the front of the room, prattling on, not noticing this exchange. Nino rolled his pencil off the edge of the desk, and even then, the teacher didn't really care. Marinette did._

 _Nino leaned over to pick up the pencil. His left hand picked up the offending object, while his right hand made its way into Adrien's lap. Marinette heard a sharp intake of breath from the blond. Nino pretended to fumble around on the ground for the pencil, all the while touching the growing bulge in Adrien's pants. Finally, Nino 'picked up' the pencil._

 _When his friend had righted himself, Adrien whispered angrily, "Nino, someone's going to notice." Marinette dutifully buried her nose in her paper, seemingly ignorant of their antics._

" _First off, nobody even sees us. Live a little Adrien," Nino cajoled. Adrien nodded his assent and rotated his stool so his knee was going between Nino's, rubbing against his friend's dick. Nino barely managed to suppress a moan._

Marinette felt warm and wet between her legs as a tingle ran through her entire body, just imagining this. In front of her, Nino poked a finger into Adrien's arm as the teacher said something particularly important. Marinette wrote it down, but seeing the two together made her mind drift off again.

 _Nino had a noticeable erection that Adrien kept brushing against with his knee. Barely able to focus, Nino's hand that was holding his pencil was shaking. His other hand stopped holding onto the paper as Adrien rubbed against him especially nicely._

" _Uhh," he groaned quietly. Adrien smirked._

 _Nino's hand that had been resting on the paper found Adrien's bulge again, and Adrien lost the smirk on his face. The blond's hips bucked and rotated as he seeked more contact. Nino tutted._

 _The teacher looked around the room, eager for easy prey to ask a question of._

" _Mr. Agreste?" whined Mrs. Mendeleiev. "Yesterday afternoon, which villain did Chat Noir defeat with his partner Ladybug?"_

 _Nino felt Adrien's cock jump at the mention of Ladybug and scowled. Before Adrien could answer, Nino slyly unzipped his friend's pants and slipped his hand inside his boxers, enveloping his penis with his warm hand. Adrien shivered at the feeling of Nino's calluses._

" _S-stormy w-w-eath-er," Adrien stuttered, Nino's hand doing sinful things to his member._

" _Correct," remarked the teacher, not noticing her two students pleasuring each other._

Marinette felt the heat bloom in her private area and crossed her legs to try to alleviate it. She let out an almost inaudible gasp as she felt the delicious pressure this placed on her clit. She squeezed her thigh muscles, trying to keep as quiet as possible as she added and removed pressure from her clit. She was dripping wet, and could feel her panties become sopping because of it. She hoped she didn't leave a little wet spot behind on her chair.

Marinette had to shift around a little more, and she found herself straddling her chair. She scooched forward to write an answer in her notebook, and felt a little shudder pass through her body at the sensation. She lightly thrust her hips forward and back, rubbing her clit against the chair and humping it at the same time. She closed her eyes for a moment.

Marinette was so wrapped up in her pleasure that she didn't notice the heavy and curious gaze of Adrien, who had turned his head slightly so he could see her after she had gasped.

" _Fuck, Nino," Adrien ground out. His friend's fingers found the head of his cock and lightly squeezed. Dribbles of precum leaked out. Adrien increased the movements of his knee before abruptly stopping._

 _Nino let out a little mewl at the loss of sensation, and he unconsciously started humping Adrien's knee to try to achieve his release._

" _Nino, let's go to the bathroom," Adrien whispered. His friend nodded. Adrien zipped up his pants and grabbed a binder to hide his growing boner with. Nino did the same._

" _Mrs. Mendeleiev, may we go to the bathroom?" they asked._

 _The teacher simply nodded, and the boys walked out of the room. Marinette imagined slipping out behind them. She was so quiet, people hardly ever seemed to notice her, except Alya. Heck, even Adrien only noticed her sometimes. She pushed by the boys and broke into a sprint. They were too horny to care why she was running as she rounded the corner._

 _Marinette went into the boys' bathroom and charged into one of the two stalls, sitting on the toilet seat lid to hide her feet from view. A few moments later, she heard two sets of footsteps enter the bathroom. She heard the sound of belt buckles hitting the floor as the door to the stall adjacent to her slammed shut._

" _Uh, fuck," she heard Adrien moan. She felt her pussy drip at the sound. She readjusted herself so she could see through the crack in the side of the divider._

 _Nino had taken Adrien's fairly large cock into his mouth, and was sucking at it like it was the last popsicle in the box on a burning hot day. Adrien had thrown his head back as his friend enveloped his sensitive head with his warm mouth._

" _Nino, your tongue, ah," he grunted._

 _Marinette's fingers slipped through the waistband of her pants and into her panties. Her pussy had been dripping for quite some time and so her fingers were almost instantly lubricated with her juices. She circled her clit lightly, watching the two boys._

" _Nino, I'm going to cum," he said. Nino looked up at him._

 _With a groan, Adrien's penis jerked, and Marinette could see Nino straining to swallow his large sticky load without choking. Marinette rubbed her clit harder._

 _After, Adrien yanked down Nino's boxers, freeing his smaller but rock hard member. He wrapped one hand around it, and Nino bucked into it. Adrien used his other hand to collect some of Nino's precum._

 _Marinette was not ready for Adrien to plunge a finger into Nino's asshole. It made her feel so hot. She decided to plunge a finger into her pussy, matching Adrien's thrusts into Nino with those of her own finger. She tried to contain her breathy groans of pleasure but one slipped out_

 _Nino let out a loud "Fuck" at the same time, drowning it out. Marinette finger-fucked herself a little harder as a reward for not being caught yet. She closed her eyes for a bit, lost in the pleasure._

 _She only opened them when she heard both boys cry out in unison. Peeking through the crack, she saw that Adrien had buried his cock in Nino's tight ass. Slowly, the blond unsheathed his cock, only to plunge in right back in._

" _You ready?" Adrien asked Nino, who nodded._

 _Adrien pushed Nino on all fours and began to fuck him doggy-style. His cock plunged in and out of his friend's depths so fast it was almost a blur. Nino's hips were moving in tandem with Adrien's as he took the thick, long cock in his ass like a pro. They were both grunting animalistically._

 _Marinette could feel her own climax growing close. She added another finger to her pussy and scissored them inside her. Just as Adrien threw his head back and came, Marinette did too, hot cum flooding out of her tight vagina and into her already soaked panties, going through her pants. It dribbled on the floor. Fortunately, Adrien and Nino had both just come and were distracted._

Marinette felt a huge wave of pleasure sweep through her, and she felt herself squirt intensely onto her stool. She looked up at the teacher red-faced, panties filled with her cum, trying to act normal and natural.

She didn't notice the way that Adrien looked at her, bulge forming in his pants.

Please r&r! if you do I might write some more ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own MLB, just this story.

I hope you all enjoy this next installment. Keep the reviews, follows, and favorites coming! :)

Adrien wasn't sure if his senses had been deceiving him when he heard a quiet moan from behind him. It was a breathy sound that tore from the throat of whoever it was, raw with pleasure. It sent a shudder through his body, and blood rushing to his dick.

He went to whisper to Nino.

"Dude, did you here that?" he breathed.

His DJ friend nodded.

"Shit," cursed Nino. Both boys shared a glance of concurrence. They were extremely turned on. Nino poked him.

Adrien heard the moan again. He and Nino both subtly snuck glances under their arms behind them. They saw Alya, taking notes, focused and attentive as usual. She was staring intently at her notebook, mouth also saw Marinette.

Marinette's eyes were half-lidded, and her head was thrown back. She was biting her lip, trying to stifle her sounds. They could see her hips gyrating as she used the stool as a tool for pleasure, rubbing her clit on it. She was obviously enjoying the pressure and friction it placed on her sensitive bud.

Adrien felt his penis harden further. He looked down at it. He had a very large bulge, extremely noticeable. It begged to be touched, dealt with. He sighed. Adrien knew when he got horny, he was almost insatiable. His dick would throb until he found a way to mitigate the arousal. His mind tried to figure out ways to do that.

 _Adrien snuck his hand down his pants, unzipping his fly to grant easy access to his hard and thick member. He gasped at the feeling of his warm fingers around himself before beginning to move slowly up and down his dick. He couldn't move his wrist too much or it would be suspicious, but the languid pace was killing him. He wanted to pound his dick into his hand, jackhammer into it._

 _Adrien continued to tease himself, willing his hips to stay still, as he moved at a snail's pace up and down his throbbing penis. Some relief was better than none at all, he reasoned._

Adrien brought himself out of his fantasies before he could actually touch himself in class. If someone caught him, it would do horrendous damage to his reputation. His father would be extremely displeased.

Casting a glance over at Nino, he could see his friend's arousal cloud his eyes. Adrien saw Nino's eyes glaze over as his friend got lost in his own horny thoughts. The blonde dared sneak a peak down at his friend's crotch.

Nino had a sizeable erection that was already pushing at the denim prison that were his skinny jeans. Adrien felt his erection grow just looking at his friend's huge dick and toned ass. He really needed some relief, as he felt his dick strain against his pants.

Adrien looked at Marinette, who had already picked up her pace and was now furiously humping her stool, with nobody but Adrien and Nino noticing, not even Alya. Adrien watched her slam her pleasure button again and again and could barely keep the growl from escaping his throat.

Adrien turned his head back around only to see Nino's hand leave the tabletop and stray to his crotch. Nino was still trapped in his fantasy land, but he petted himself over his taut jeans, rubbing quickly up and down the surface of his length.

The bell rang, and though it was loud, Adrien could hear Marinette cry out behind him. She stood up, waddling oddly, and gathered her belongings, moving very quickly out of the room. Adrien looked down at the stool. There was a big patch of wetness on it- she had been very aroused. And she had come in her panties.

Adrien poked Nino, who took his hand off his dick. By unspoken agreement, the boys both ran towards the gym. There weren't any classes in the gym during second period and there were some rooms there that they could use to deal with their little (actually, big) problems. Adrien had thrown all concerns about his reputation out the window for the moment, sure that his father would prefer him to cut a class than whip out his dick and start masturbating it in front of the entire class. He and Nino shuffled out of the room, binders covering their erections. Adrien really wanted to fuck Marinette right now. Her breathy little whimpers had kept blood pumping to his dick for the last half of class, with nothing he could do about it.

The boys were about to burst into the health classroom adjacent to the gym when they heard voices.

"Marinette, you really need to work on your self control," the boys heard the voice of Alya admonish. So she had noticed her friend's rather erratic behavior.

"I know, it's just…"

Adrien could picture Alya motioning for her to continue.

"Adrien and Nino kept touching, and whispering, and then my mind started to wander. I pictured them getting each other off in class, and then taking it to the bathroom where they fucked and sucked each other."

Alya let out a groan herself. "Damn Marinette, that's hot. I think I need to jill off after hearing that."The boys repositioned themselves near the door, which was slightly ajar. They had a clear view of Marinette and Alya sitting on the desks.

Alya hiked up her skirt, revealing a glistening pussy. The boys both unzipped their pants and pulled down their boxers, dicks standing proudly and nakedly. They were so horny they didn't care that they were in the hallway. They started fucking their hands slowly as Alya rubbed circles around her clit, moaning. They just had to pick up the tempo once Marinette started grinding on a chair nearby, watching her friend massage her juices over her clitoris. Alya stuck a finger into her pussy and moaned very loudly. The sound went straight to the boys' dicks.

"Fuck," whispered Nino, and he came all over the hallway floor, dick spurting thick ropes of sticky white liquid all over the place. Adrien was still beating his dick.

"Nino," Adrien whispered. "I need my dick to feel like it's in her tight, hot snatch. Oh, god, I need it so bad."

Nino nodded as his dick started to rise again. Nino kneeled down in the pool of his still-warm cum, facing Adrien's massive erection. He licked his lips and engulfed Adrien's dick with his warm mouth, slowly sucking up and down. Nino's own dick hardened painfully, but he ignored it, focusing on giving Adrien's dick a thorough sucking.

Adrien imagined plunging his dick into Marinette, all thoughts of Alya abandoned. He started to fuck Nino's mouth. Nino almost gagged, but he conquered the reflex and took Adrien's mouth-fucking. Adrien imagined pounding Marinette's tight pussy from behind, making her scream with pleasure. This image, combined with Nino's skillfull deep-throating, had thick ropes of cum shooting out of Adrien's dick in no time. Nino swallowed it like a champ.

Both boys panted as they peeked in the room again. Alya lay spread eagle on the ground. Marinette's perky ass, with only a lace thong covering it, was sticking up in the air as she was on all fours, eating out her friend's pussy. Her head was covered by Alya's skirt.

Adrien decided enough was enough. He crept into the room and plunged his dick into Marinette's pussy. She cried out in shock, pain, and pleasure. Adrien covered her eyes so she couldn't see who it was. She started moving up and down on his dick like the little slut she was.

Meanwhile, Nino had taken over licking Alya's pussy, and her head was thrown back, eyes closed. She came like a waterfall, gushing sticky fluid all over Nino's face and into his waiting mouth. She didn't know that the person who was eating her pussy out so well was a boy until she felt the tip of his dick prod at her entrance. She and Marinette often helped each other take care of their problems, and Nino was so good at eating pussy she had assumed it was Marinette. Alya plunged down on Nino's dick as a reward for giving her such a good orgasm.

They all fucked in earnest, the two couples next to each other screaming and moaning. They'd never fucked or been fucked so good in their lives. Adrien and Nino made eye contact as they fucked the two girls, and that was enough for them to realize they needed to cum, and soon.

Adrien reached down to pinch Marinette's clit. That was enough for her; her pussy walls clenched his dick tightly as her fluids cascaded over his rock hard dick. Nino bent over and licked Alya's clit. He felt his tongue lick his own dick, too. He and Alya came at the same time, the warm heat of Nino's tongue being too much for both of them.

Adrien pulled out and came in Marinette's hair, making it so dirty and stick with his ropes of cum. The four all lay there for a while, panting hard. That had been the best time of their lives.


End file.
